


How Do I Tell You That I Love You?

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seems to just get crazier and crazier in the Glade. One thing right after the next. Thomas has had ever-growing feelings for one of the Keepers, Newt. He sees now that he should tell Newt how he feels, because life in the Glade is completely unpredictable- anything could happen. It's just working up the nerve to do so that stands in Thomas' way now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Tell You That I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't exactly had time to post a one-shot in awhile, so here ya go :D It's kind of... not good and generic, but I tried XD 
> 
> ***I do not own Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

"You still gonna do it?" Chuck asked as they made their way to the Kitchen for breakfast. 

Thomas felt his cheeks burn. "Yes I'm gonna do it, now shush." he whispered, his nerves on end. 

Thomas really liked Newt. Really, really liked Newt- way more than a friendly way. Thomas dared to say that he even loved him. Thomas had hoped he'd have more time to find the right time and place to tell him, but with something new and crazy happening everyday- it was hard to say when Thomas was going to miss his chance or if he'd even have one. So he decided the previous night, he'd stop pushing it off and just get it out of the way. He'd have to create the right time and the right place all on his own. 

When they made it to the kitchen and found a seat with their food, Minho slid in beside Thomas. "So," he said, pausing to look over his shoulder before returning his gaze to Thomas, "still gonna do it today?" 

Thomas huffed and looked at him, "Why does everyone keep asking? Yes!" 

Minho smirked, "someone's defensive." 

"It's cause he's embarrassed," Chuck said through a mouthful of eggs. 

"Yeah, I got that," Minho said, throwing a baby carrot at Chuck's forehead, then turning back to Thomas, "before or after we run the Maze? Cause we gotta get out of here pretty soon." 

Thomas nodded, "I was thinking after. Ask to talk to him alone when everyone starts going to bed." 

Minho nodded, "sounds good." He said. They all sat in silence, eating, before Minho opened his big mouth again, "you're not gonna chicken out, right?"

Thomas glared and for the moment, Minho laid off. 

 

Though the Maze was a different story. Minho had plenty of questions about how Thomas was going to do it. Thomas acted annoyed with his behavior the entire time, which he was, but he was also a bit nervous. He honestly had no idea what he was going to say or do or whatever. He just hoped it would all come to him in the moment. 

When their long day of running was up, Thomas' heart was racing. And not from the running. Every time he saw someone from the corner of his eye, he broke out into a cold sweat with the possibility that it could be Newt. Chuck found Thomas as Thomas was aimlessly wandering through the dusk-covered Glade. Chuck smiled, "have you done it yet? Did you get rejected?" 

Thomas rolled his eyes, "no, I haven't done it yet. I don't know where he is." Excuses, excuses. 

Chuck nodded and grabbed Thomas' arm, "he's probably in the Homestead, watching Alby. I'm sure he'll spare you a minute." 

Thomas sighed and let Chuck lead him. He hated to admit it, but it was a good thing Chuck was here or else he might've actually backed out. 

When they entered the Homestead, Thomas stared at the steps as if they'd come alive and eat him on his way up. Chuck was at his side, "you have to go up the stairs with, ya know, your legs. Staring won't get ya there." 

Thomas bit his lip, "I don't know if I can do this." He blurted. 

"Oh no, you're not chickening out now." Chuck said, pushing on Thomas' back. 

Thomas resisted easily, "I am, actually. I'll do it tomorrow-- I need more time to prepare." 

Chuck stopped pushing and just held Thomas in place. Thomas was about to speak up when Chuck shouted; "Newt! Thomas needs to talk to ya about something real important!" 

Thomas gasped and spun on his heels, "Chuck!" he said through grit teeth, "what the hell?" 

Chuck didn't answer; instead he just grinned slyly and nodded towards the stairs before marching out. Thomas looked over his shoulder where Newt was making his descent down the stairs, "'sup Tommy?" he asked when he reached the bottom. 

Thomas felt like he was frozen; it was suddenly so hard to move and look at Newt, and even harder to speak. "Uh, I just... I need to tell you something..." his voice trailed off completely. 

Newt just rose an eyebrow and waited. When Thomas didn't continue, he glanced back up the stairs, then back at Thomas, "... Which is?" 

Thomas clenched and unclenched his fists, "Um. Okay. So, ya know, uh..." He stopped. Took in a breath, and forced himself to relax, "Newt. Every time we spend time together, I feel like I get closer and closer to you. And when you're gone, I always wish you were back so we could talk more. I wouldn't even mind if we talked about the freaking sky, I'd love every minute of it." He stopped his pointless ramble. 

He had Newt's full attention now, though. His brown eyes glancing about Thomas' face, his face unreadable despite the desire for Thomas to continue hidden behind it all. Thomas cleared his throat and took a very awkward step forward, "so what I'm trying to say is... I... Really.. Like you, a lot." His voice cracked, making him even more embarrassed, "and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to, uh... Ya know..." 

Newt stared at him for a long time before smiling softly. "Wow, Tommy. You're just full of surprises." 

Thomas couldn't believe how embarrassed he was. He rubbed the back of his head, not sure what to say. Newt glanced up the steps again, then at Thomas's hand, then finally up at him. "Wanna go... Find somewhere we can be alone? Talk for awhile. About the sky." He flashed a little smirk against his red cheeks. 

Thomas smiled and let out a half-shocked, half-relieved laugh, "Yes." he said, nodding eagerly, "yes please." 

Newt laughed and they started out of the Homestead. As they made their way across, Newt reached over and took Thomas' hand, not meeting Thomas' eyes when he glanced at him. Thomas smiled and held his hand right back. Thomas didn't know what he had expected Newt's reaction to his confession to be, but for some reason, he was utterly shell-shocked that Newt felt the same. Thomas smiled, thinking about all the times he had told himself he'd never tell Newt, that he'd never be able to do it and never be able to face the rejection. The happiness he felt that he had taken the risk was too immense for words. 

He made a mental note to thank Chuck later.


End file.
